Lollipops
by archeklein
Summary: What happens when Gokudera had nothing but lollipops in his mouth for 2 weeks. 8059, slightly intimate contents. Enjoy please everyone!


**Title:** Lollipops  
**Characters/Pairings:** 8059 - Gokudera/Yamamoto  
**Word Count:** 1900+  
**Warnings:** unbeta-ed. I'm more than happy to receive corrections from you readers if I made a grammar mistake somewhere.  
(thanks to Keichan16 and an anonymous reviewer who pointed out the mistakes!)

**Disclaimer:** Reborn! is not mine.

Yay my second one! Still a fluff and somewhat humorous. Please enjoy!

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Everyone Gokudera-related knew that he was a chain smoker. Yamamoto was no exception. That was why it surprised - or more exactly, frightened - him when he realized Gokudera had had nothing but lollipop sticks in his mouth for the previous two weeks. He'd rather throw his worry away and personally find out what flavor those lollipops were, but being Gokudera's best friend, he decided to tell Tsuna his concern.

"Eh? Is it that serious?"

"YES! He rarely ever eat sweets, but he didn't even smoke once these days!"

"Maybe he did when he was home?"

"No he didn't!" - Yamamoto stated firmly.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, not bothering to ask how Yamamoto knew Gokudera didn't smoke at home. It's not like he didn't notice, he knew his right hand man sucked lollipops a lot lately but to the extent where he doesn't touch cigarette for days? Now that's a problem.

Tsuna was going to suggest asking Gokudera directly when Yamamoto cut him off and proposed a spy mission instead. The reason? "Because we are mafiosi and he wouldn't answer if I asked anyway". Well he got the second one right. But Tsuna was different from Yamamoto, at least from Gokudera's perspective, so he was sure said boy would give him a proper explanation. Still, Tsuna agreed to go along with baseball boy's plan, as he usually was supportive.

And so, Yamamoto and Tsuna's quest began.

**Mission No.1: "Why is Gokudera with Dr. Shamal?"**

When Yamamoto saw the silver hair disappeared into Shamal's office, Tsuna had to pull his friend's shirt with all strength - and even considered going into Hyper Mode - to keep him from following. Thinking that Shamal would do anything to Gokudera was too impossible, considering the fact that the doctor only liked girls, but Yamamoto just had to insist that Gokudera probably was bitten by some sweet-addiction-mosquitoes as Dr. Shamal's plot to keep him close. Obviously as a baseball player Yamamoto was, his physical strength was better than Tsuna, so as soon as Tsuna became tired and lost his grip, he banged into the room and got thrown out literally by the doctor. Without even saying one word.

"So Shamal is a possible suspect then..." - Yamamoto wrote in his notebook while Tsuna shook his head in disapproval.

**Mission No.2: "Does Reborn have anything to do with this?"**

During 4th session, Yamamoto caught glimpse of Gokudera slipping out of class and followed. As far as Tsuna knew - by texting with his accomplice - Gokudera spent that whole hour on the school roof with Reborn. It seemed they're planning something, and Yamamoto couldn't help thinking maybe Gokudera was poisoned by some rival mafia families, which resulted in his new lollipop-sucking habit. What Tsuna didn't know was that Yamamoto couldn't stand eavesdropping without hearing anything clearly, so he confronted Reborn when Gokudera left just to be relentlessly shot by said baby. Good thing he received proper training, so he managed to dodge every shots. But Yamamoto's uniform sweater would never be the same again with dozens of scratch and holes from flying bullets.

"Rival families huh… I'd better keep an eye on that" - Yamamoto mumbled while Tsuna just awkwardly sighed.

**Mission No.3: "Gokudera have interest in Haru?"**

After class, Gokudera headed home earlier, just after hurriedly bidding goodbye to his beloved Juudaime. Tsuna was contented with his Storm Guardian leaving before him once in a while, but Yamamoto wasn't. He kept blabbering about the lollipops and how weird Gokudera had been behaving and countless suspicions of differents people and … some more things Tsuna couldn't remember. Not that he didn't care, he listened to every words Yamamoto said, but just couldn't keep them in mind. After a while, they suddenly saw Gokudera and Haru standing in front of a pink-ish girly candy shop, Gokudera smiling - YES SMILING - and holding a pink box. Tsuna didn't know if he should be glad because his friend's ranting finally had a reason to stop, or if he shouldn't be because there was another explosion coming up.

Lucky for him, Yamamoto didn't run there to interrogate Haru, instead, he just walked to a corner and stood where they can peek enough of the two. Then again, Tsuna was sure he was unlucky, since the murderous intent spreading from the guy standing next to him was… tremendous, to his astonishment. And just then, a voice sounded from his left.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"K-Kyoko-chan!" - Tsuna stuttered - "What are you doing here?"

"My house is this way" - Kyoko smiled - "What about you two? You've been standing here for quite a long time"

Yamamoto turned over. "Sasagawa-san, do you know what Haru doing with Gokudera there? We saw them so we thought we could spy a bit"

It relieved Tsuna that Kyoko wasn't affected by the dangerous air whirling around Yamamoto. But his relief soon turned into horrification when Kyoko finally answered.

"It seems Gokudera-kun asked Haru-chan to buy him some sweets, no? She said something about him being too embarrassed to walk into a candy shop and ask for candies." - Kyoko again smiled kindly, unaware of Yamamoto's eyes darkening.

"Thank you Sasagawa-san! Tsuna, I'll head home then!"

And he left right after saying that.

"Yamamoto-san is not going to do something reckless, right?" - Kyoko asked Tsuna, sounding worried.

The brunette just scratched his head, shrugged then replied.

"Well, let's just hope he isn't"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

That night, Gokudera regretted giving Yamamoto a copy of his apartment key. As soon as he heard the lock cracked open, and saw Yamamoto walking in without saying a word, he knew something was wrong.

"This isn't your house, baseball idiot. At least say a proper greeting wh-"

His sentence ended halfway through, because that baseball idiot pinned him to the back of the sofa he's sitting on, with a dangerous glare in the eyes and a strong grip on his wrists.

"What were you doing Gokudera?"

"Like I know what you're talking about!" - Gokudera growled in protest.

"Yes you do. What's with spending time with Haru and Reborn and more visits to Shamal? You do have something up your sleeves, right?"

Gokudera froze for 10 miliseconds, but that didn't escape Yamamoto's eyes.

"I don't have to tell you everytime I do something, do I?"

"You just hesitated! Now what, finding an excuse for having affairs with Haru? Or for drugs someone gave you, then?" - Yamamoto said, unaware of his grip tightening.

"No I fucking don't need excuses! I only asked Haru to buy me some sweets, if that's what you wanna know!"

"Why do you need them?"

"I don't have to tell you that! Plus I don't want to! Now release me or I'll blow you up idiot, it hurts!" - Gokudera squirmed to relax his wrists.

Yamamoto looked like he was suddenly awakened, and loosen his hands. Gokudera rubbed his arms, looking very, very irritated.

_What have I done, I don't want to hurt him! I just wanted to know…_

"What, you wanna fight now or should I kick you out?" - Gokudera scowled.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you-your arms I mean. I… I was just worried when I saw you with her. Smiling with her. You never smiled with me when we walked home together"

"Hmph! She was just doing me a favor, and isn't it reasonable to behave nicely in return? That way it'll be easier to ask her next time"

"Then why have you been eating lollipops lately? And why do you visit Shamal everyday at school?"

Gokudera's forehead veins popped. "Were you spying on me?"

"Y-yes with Tsuna… but…"

"GO TO HELL YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SPYING ON ME? AND YOU EVEN DRAGGED JUUDAIME WITH YOU?" - Gokudera stood up, drew out multiple bombs, ready to throw at the guy sitting on the floor without caring what would happen with the room - "YOU-BETTER-EXPLAIN-RIGHT-AWAY!"

"I WAS WORRIED! You haven't been smoking for days and you were sucking lollipops and YOU'VE NEVER STOPPED SMOKING FOR JUST ONE DAY BEFORE! You visit Shamal more frequently and even meet with Reborn more than usual so I thought you were having some disease that needed curing or maybe some rival mafia poisoned you! And I even saw you with Haru! I have the right to be angry and worried, I'm your boyfriend after all, aren't I?" - Yamamoto blasted.

"B-boyfriend?" - A deep red violently blushed Gokudera's face - "…NO what were you thinking are you writing a novel idiot? I only suck lollipop for my own good and I'm just fed up with smoking! Also I'm not dating Haru, I said I just asked her for a favor!"

"No way you stopped smoking for those sweets, I'm sure you didn't" - Yamamoto suddenly leapt up so his face was pressed closer to Gokudera's, just inches apart - "I'm worried, please, tell me what's going on!"

They stood like that for who knew how long, until Gokudera couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'm… I'm trying to quit smoking!"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's something you don't hear any day" - Yes it was, Gokudera giving up smoking is just as impossible as Yamamoto giving up baseball himself.

"I visited Shamal more frequently because I asked him for medicine that helps with quitting, and sucking lollipop was a tip from him so that I can get used to not having a cigarette in my mouth!" - Gokudera blushed even more.

"But… but why?" - Yamamoto still look questioned - "You can tell me. I can keep secrets." - He added an additional smile so it looked more convincing.

"…"

"…"

"…Because in the school conference last month you said you hated cigarettes."

Yamamoto didn't know if he should cry or not.

He decided not to. Instead, he gave Gokudera a tight hug, which the silver haired boy after like 5 seconds also responded.

"If you don't like cigarettes, I can give them up for you." - Gokudera spoke first - "It'll be hard, but I can do it."

Yamamoto raised his head, and kissed the other boy.

"You know, I do dislike cigarettes" - He said when their lips finally parted - "I don't like it if it's some random guys smoking. But you're different. You don't have to give up anything for me."

Yamamoto gave Gokudera another peck - "Besides, I think I'm also addicted to the taste of your cigarettes when we kiss, really." - He secretly enjoys the pink on Gokudera's cheeks, which the boy couldn't manage to hide, but instead, hugged Yamamoto affectionately.

"You know what, Gokudera?"

"Hm?" - said boy released Yamamoto just to give a questioned look.

"There's only lollipop taste in your mouth, so I'm not happy. How do you plan to make up for that?"

Gokudera just smiled, because he knew exactly what could make Yamamoto happy again.

And since then, he never attempted giving up smoking, ever.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Omake:

"So, what were you doing with Reborn then?" – Yamamoto brushed his lover's hair off his face.

"You don't need to know that"

"Okay then" – he kissed Gokudera's forehead, knowing that if there was anything going on, the other boy would tell him for sure.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto drifted into sleep, and cuddled into his arms, imagining a big birthday party he knew the one he loved most would enjoy to his heart's content.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

A/N: And they live happily ever after!

I hope you enjoy this one :D I've enjoyed it myself :) those guys really make me happy whether I'm reading other's fic or writing my own. Every reviews - even flames - are appreciated, so please do if you want to!

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
